1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as portable terminals such as smart phones are widely spread, compact, high-resolution cameras have been continuously developed. An image system used in most cameras includes a lens system and an image sensor, i.e., a CCD or CMOS device, for storing beam intensity information. The image sensor has a planar form configured with a plurality of optical sensor arrays. The image sensor is also referred to as an image pick device. A camera lens system according to a related art uses a plurality of lenses so as to obtain a high-resolution image, which is a method for reducing aberration.
In general, the degree of aberration is greater at an edge of an image sensor than at the center of the image sensor, which results in distortion of an image. FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating an imaging system including a single lens and a planar image sensor according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, beams incident onto a lens 100 in parallel to an optical axis are accurately focused on a surface of an image sensor 110. However, beams incident onto the lens 100 not in parallel to the optical axis may be focused at a front portion of the image sensor 110. If points forming focuses with respect to all beams incident onto the lens 100 while forming a certain angle with the optical axis are connected, an optimum focal surface 120 may be formed. According to the related art, a clear image can be obtained at a central portion of the image sensor 110, but the image is blurred at an edge portion of the image sensor 110 due to aberration. In order to solve the aberration, in the imaging system according to the related art, a plurality of lenses are used, or a device capable of compensating for aberration is inserted between the lens and the image sensor. However, in the related art, the structure of the imaging system is complicated, and the size of the image system is increased. In addition, manufacturing cost is increased.